The Eeveelution Clans
by mau5girl
Summary: Starkit was born shiny, automatically making her MoonClan's next leader, and she's determined to do it right. But she makes a dreadful mistake that forces her to weave a whole new life in order to disguise her previous identity from certain destruction...
1. Stuck Between a Rock and a Hard Place

WaterClan - Vaporeons

**Leader: **Pebblestar*

**Deputy: **Raindrop*

**Healer: **Reedfin (Aquapaw)

**Warriors: **

Ripplethorn, Splashtail, Creekshine, Puddlenose, Rapidwind, Riverfern, Mistyeyes, Waveheart

**Queens: **

Brookstone

**Apprentices:**

Driftpaw, Finpaw, Floodpaw, Aquapaw

**Kits:**

Rushkit, Bluekit, Streamkit, Shellkit

xxx

LeafClan - Leafeons

**Leader: **Blossomstar*

**Deputy: **Vinetalon*

**Healer: **Leppafur

**Warriors: **

Fernsong, Chestopond, Berryfrost, Flowerfall, Greenclaw, Dewstream,

Grassybrook, Bloomingtail

**Queens:**

Ivydust

**Apprentices: **

Pechapaw, Rawstpaw, Twigpaw, Meadowpaw

**Kits:**

Seedkit, Petalkit, Cloverkit

xxx

MoonClan - Umbreons

**Leader: **Jetstar*

**Deputy: **Shadowfoot*

**Healer: **Umbraspots

**Warriors:**

Shademoon, Blackshine, Onyxheart, Dreadpool, Sootstorm, Goldentooth, Duskpelt

**Queens:**

Nightrain, Slateriver

**Apprentices:**

Darkpaw, Ghostpaw, Ravenpaw

**Kits:**

Starkit*, Ebonykit, Sablekit

xxx

FireClan - Flareons

**Leader: **Burntstar*

**Deputy: **Heatspirit*

**Healer: **Torchstep (Burningpaw)

**Warriors:**

Flamepath, Scorchedfoot, Redfang, Ashblossom, Blazingheart, Flickernose, Charredfur

**Queens:**

Emberleaf, Cinderpool

**Apprentices:**

Burningpaw, Flarepaw, Scarletpaw

**Kits:**

Blazekit, Lavakit, Smokekit, Flamingkit, Coalkit

xxx

SunClan - Espeons

**Leader: **Shootingstar*

**Deputy: **Lightfang*

**Healer: **Echowind

**Warriors:**

Dawnpath, Rayspots, Morningfoot, Spiritcloud, Marbletail, Glowingfur, Silenteyes

**Queens:**

Brightleap, Shiningleaf

**Apprentices:**

Risingpaw, Everpaw

**Kits:**

Shinekit, Aurakit, Silverkit, Shimmerkit, Daykit, Flashkit

xxx

IceClan - Glaceons

**Leader: **Hailstar*

**Deputy: **Aurorapetal*

**Healer: **Freezefire

**Warriors:**

Icytail, Blizzardeyes, Frozenclaw, Sparklingpool, Squallsong, Chillyfern

**Queens:**

Frostwater, Meltingflame, Snowdrop

**Apprentices:**

Glacierpaw, Windpaw, Flurrypaw

**Kits:**

Breezekit, Sleetkit, Floekit, Howlingkit, Frigidkit

xxx

LightningClan - Jolteons

**Leader: **Thunderstar*

**Deputy: **Staticriver*

**Healer: **Skystare

**Warriors:**

Cloudflower, Chargedust, Sparkfur, Zaptalon, Stormcloud, Runningstorm, Yellowblossom

**Queens:**

Shockfire, Strickenwing

**Apprentices:**

Boltpaw, Voltpaw, Joltpaw

**Kits:**

Strikekit, Ragingkit, Ampkit, Crashkit, Rumblekit

_***Pok******__é_mon is shiny.

* * *

"Hey, Sablekit, come and play with me!" called Ebonykit from further up on the rocks of the MoonClan camp.

Starkit sat lower down, waiting expectantly for Ebonykit or Sablekit to call her name to invite her to play. She watched the other two Eevee kits playing an intense game of Capture the Stone without her. When it became clear that she wasn't going to be asked to join the game, she got up indignantly and shook out her white-grey pelt.

_They're just jealous because I'm shiny! That means I'll get to be the next Clan leader and they won't! _she thought resentfully as she stalked off.

The seven Clans believed that if an Eevee was born shiny, Arceus had blessed it and given the Clan a sign that the kit should become the next Clan leader. The current leaders and deputies of each Clan were the carefully preserved shiny kits of the past, when a great and terrible battle had wiped out the Clans entirely once before. Dividing into pairs - one male and one female per Clan - those kits managed to resurrect the Clans that stood today.

Starkit made her way down the rocky outer wall of Mt. Coronet that led down to the heart of Route 211 and lay down to sun herself on a particularly large rock that jutted out further than the rest. If she stared off far enough into the distance, she could just see the tops of the houses in Celestic Town. While she rested, she pondered the issue of Ebonykit and Sablekit and their obvious ignorance towards her. Her fur bushed out in annoyance at the sad reality of it all. Neither of them wanted to be her friend, or even get to know her.

_Well, once I'm Clan leader, I won't allow them or anyone else to exclude me! _she declared to herself inside her head.

Then, forcing away the sting of rejection to the back of her mind, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the hot sun on her pelt. However, her reverie was interrupted by an urgent hiss from nearby.

"Starkit! Get down from that rock this instant! Even the worst Trainer could throw a Pokéball at you right now and you'd be gone faster than you could say 'oops'!"

Starkit sat up and whirled around in frustration, wondering who possibly had the nerve to tell their future Clan leader what to do. Then, she immediately became chagrined. It was her father.

Goldentooth picked her up off the rock with his teeth and rushed her into a nearby cave where he set her down, leaving her frazzled and embarrassed.

"What were you thinking? Do you want MoonClan to lose the one thing they have that the other Clans wish they had?" Goldentooth demanded, staring Starkit straight in the eyes and causing her to cower.

"I-I..." Starkit sought for an explanation, but failed to think of one. She couldn't bear to admit that _she_, the future Clan leader, had been in the wrong.

Goldentooth fixed her with one last glare from his piercing red eyes before he turned away.

"Remember, Starkit, Arceus has chosen you to be MoonClan's next Clan leader. Don't make Him regret His decision by doing something you'll both regret."

Starkit nodded vigorously, practically burning with shame. Clan leaders didn't do things like that. If she wanted respect as a Clan leader, then she would have to learn not to put herself - or her Clan - in danger.

"I'm really sorry, Goldentooth," she mewed, trying to sound cute and innocent for forgiveness, despite how she really felt.

"Yes, well, make sure it doesn't happen again," Goldentooth said with a half-snarl before slinking away into the shadows cast across the caves by the sinking sun.

Starkit was shaken. She was determined to be the best leader MoonClan had ever had. She wouldn't let the past reoccur, when the Clans were torn apart by betrayal, hostility, and bad leadership. If she kept making mistakes, however, she was sure history would repeat itself again under her own leadership.

Determined to do better next time, Starkit turned to watch two of her Clanmates, Ravenpaw and Onyxheart, longingly.

It was obvious that the two Umbreon had feelings for each other and Starkit figured it would only be a few more seasons before Ravenpaw became a warrior, then a couple more before she was nursing his kits. She averted her eyes, not wishing to be caught staring, and felt another pang of loneliness.

_This does not bode well for you later, Starkit, _the young kit scolded herself. _If you're getting your pelt in a prickle over a mate, what kind of Clan would trust you with their life?_

Suddenly, a patrol of MoonClan warriors skidded out of Mt. Coronet into camp with alarmed looks on their faces. Jetstar bolted from his den when he overheard the commotion.

"There's been a stand-off! IceClan and LightningClan have challenged each other at the heart of Mt. Coronet and there's sure to be a fight. We must go defend the MoonClan exit or the brawl may come straight into our camp!" Blackshine yowled, his pelt standing on end.

Jetstar contemplated for a moment, weighing his options. Was it really worth sacrificing the wellbeing of his warriors to prevent an unlikely attack on the camp? Then, he glanced behind him and saw Starkit watching the exchange in awe. Jetstar immediately made his decision.

"Blackshine, take Goldentooth, Shademoon, Sootstorm, and Dreadpool to Mt. Coronet just in case. Don't fight unless you have to. But above all, we can't risk our future leader's safety, so we must be cautious. If Starkit is badly injured... or worse... then we're leaderless if something were to happen to Shadowfoot or I."

_Hey! _Starkit thought, feeling very offended indeed. _If I _am _to be MoonClan's heir to the leadership, then I have to be able to take care of myself, right? Why are they treating me as if I'm a delicate twig or something?_

Starkit opened her mouth to say something brave and courageous, but the small party of Umbreon in the centre of the camp had already disbanded, rushing to do their assigned duties.

_Argh! How am I ever going to prove myself if I keep missing my chances! _thought Starkit. Then, the answer appeared, clear as day. Starkit couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it sooner. _I know! I'll _show _them that I can handle myself; that I don't need protecting! Wait up, patrol, because I'm coming with you!_

Starkit began to pursue the patrol that had just disappeared back into Mt. Coronet, before she was scooped right off her feet, leaving her paws scrabbling in midair as she dangled by the scruff of her neck from the jaws of her mother, Nightrain.

"Put me down!" Starkit mewled, feeling very much like a newborn. She couldn't even manage to put on a good aggravation face, she was so humiliated.

Nightrain obliged, but kept a black paw lightly on Starkit's tail, not wanting her wayward kit to escape.

"Where do you think you're going, missy?" Nightrain asked, a sly glimmer in her eyes.

"I want to go help the patrol fight! They might need the help of their future leader!" Starkit protested, pulling in the direction of Mt. Coronet.

"Oh, no." A _mrrow_ of laughter escaped Nightrain and she shook her head. "First of all, you're only a kit. Second of all, what good will you be if you haven't even evolved yet?"

It was part of the warrior code in MoonClan that, as an initiation, the newly appointed warrior would visit the depths of Mt. Coronet for a few days, shrouded in complete darkness, in order to evolve into an Umbreon.

_Well, too bad! I'm going anyway! Besides, I want to see how the other Clans fight! _Starkit thought arrogantly, though she didn't have near the nerve to mouth off to her mother.

So, instead, Starkit told Nightrain that she was headed off to the nursery for a rest. But, instead of going to the nursery, Starkit hid behind a large boulder that extended from near the edge of the MoonClan camp where the nursery was to the entrance of Mt. Coronet. Feeling sure of herself, Starkit snuck into Mt. Coronet from behind the boulder, unseen.

The shiny Eevee immediately heard noises of arguing and unrest. There was a screech and a yowl, and then a thud, causing Starkit to pad quietly closer. She was extremely curious about this whole "stand-off" business.

From within the shadows, Starkit inched closer until the chaos appeared in full view. Thunderstar of LightningClan and Hailstar of IceClan were standing nose to nose, neither Pokémon backing down, despite the other's threats.

"You were planning an invasion! Don't try and deny it!" Thunderstar bellowed, his rage causing electricity to spark from his spiky pelt.

Hailstar admittedly looked slightly nervous at the sight of all the electrical power Thunderstar was fighting to control. Apparently, the LightningClan leader believed there was still hope to resolve the whole thing and go home before he was forced to go all out on Hailstar and the rest of the IceClan warriors.

"_I _was planning an invasion? I do believe it was _your _warriors that were skulking around Mt. Coronet near the IceClan entrance! Coincidence? I think not!" Hailstar growled, matching Thunderstar's electricity with a force field of frigid air that emanated from his icy blue pelt.

Starkit spotted various warriors of WaterClan, MoonClan, and even LeafClan hanging around the edges of the arguing Clans, ready to step in to defend if things went downhill. If the two Clans were to fight, though, Starkit guessed LightningClan would emerge victorious. Jolteon were generally more offensive Pokémon, whereas Glaceon ruled the defensive side of things.

Just then, one of the IceClan warriors' eyes happened to wander into the shadows, right to where Starkit was hiding. Starkit's eyes widened like moons as recognition sparked in the warrior's gaze and he smiled

manically as he realized that he'd spotted the grand prize.

"Hailstar!" he yowled. "There! In the shadows! It's Starkit! Get her!"

Mt. Coronet erupted in chaos at the mere _mention_ of her name, all the Clans converging at once like a giant wave towards her hiding spot. Starkit understood that tensions were running high, because no other Clan had been blessed with an heir to their Clan leadership yet, but was this really necessary?

Starkit yelped and shot out of the shadows, in the opposite direction of the Clans. Trying desperately to avoid being captured, ducking attacks and flying limbs of all sorts, her thoughts ran wild with her rapidly churning legs.

_Why do they want to catch me? What good would I be to them? What do they want with me? _she wondered frantically. Oh, if only she'd listened to her mother and stayed in camp where she'd still be safe and sound!

Starkit ran up and down, side to side, over and under rocks, until finally the noises of the Clans faded into the distance. Pulling up short, Starkit lay down to rest, her breath heaving and ragged from all the running. In fact, it was only once she'd gotten her breath back and stood up to look around that she realized she had no idea where she was.

_Oh, no..._ Her heart sinking, Starkit turned around and around, looking for something - _anything _- that looked familiar.

Then, she saw it. A light in the distance. Could it be the exit? Starkit gleefully ran for it, finding another gear in her haste to escape this giant rocky prison. The light neared, closer and closer, until Starkit was upon it, and running straight through it.

Fully expecting to see the rocky outer wall of Mt. Coronet sprawled halfway onto Route 211, Starkit was taken completely by surprise when she fell into a very large, very deep snowdrift. Feeling every limb freeze up on her, Starkit was powerless to struggle as she sunk into the deep snow and slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

Starkit awoke, buried completely in snow, but she was no longer frozen solid. In fact, she felt very much at home in the snow. Almost as if she could just curl up in it and sleep. It was so soft, so comfortable, so... Wait, what was she doing in a snow bank?

Starkit shot up from the drift and shook off the snow, expecting her thick white-grey pelt to bush out around her for warmth. It didn't. Where was it? All of a sudden, a horrible feeling of dread overcame her. Her pelt was gone. Snow felt like home to her. She no longer felt the cold.

Moving felt like a huge effort to her as she made her way over to a small pool nearby that was iced over on the surface. Standing directly above it, Starkit held her breath as she glanced down at her reflection.

Starkit refused to breath as she took in her reflection. A crystalline-white, nearly iridescent pelt that shone in the sunlight. She had grown taller and slimmed down, taking a lean, delicate figure. Ice shards hung down both sides of her small, fox-like face that was contorted in shock.

Starkit breathed again, a long, slow breath that allowed the appalling effect of what had just happened finally sink in.

"I've evolved."

_**A/N: I've decided it would be better for me to just put abbreviated allegiances at the top of each chapter, (plus, it bothers me to have a number one beside Chapter 2) so this is the new first chapter. Read and review, tell me what you think if you will! :D**_


	2. Weaving a New Life

WaterClan - Vaporeons

**Leader: **Pebblestar*

**Deputy: **Raindrop*

**Healer: **Reedfin (Aquapaw)

**Warriors: **

Ripplethorn, Splashtail, Creekshine, Puddlenose, Rapidwind, Riverfern, Mistyeyes, Waveheart

**Queens: **

Brookstone

**Apprentices:**

Driftpaw, Finpaw, Floodpaw, Aquapaw

**Kits:**

Rushkit, Bluekit, Streamkit, Shellkit

xxx

LeafClan - Leafeons

**Leader: **Blossomstar*

**Deputy: **Vinetalon*

**Healer: **Leppafur

**Warriors: **

Fernsong, Chestopond, Berryfrost, Flowerfall, Greenclaw, Dewstream,

Grassybrook, Bloomingtail

**Queens:**

Ivydust

**Apprentices: **

Pechapaw, Rawstpaw, Twigpaw, Meadowpaw

**Kits:**

Seedkit, Petalkit, Cloverkit

xxx

MoonClan - Umbreons

**Leader: **Jetstar*

**Deputy: **Shadowfoot*

**Healer: **Umbraspots

**Warriors:**

Shademoon, Blackshine, Onyxheart, Dreadpool, Sootstorm, Goldentooth, Duskpelt

**Queens:**

Nightrain, Slateriver

**Apprentices:**

Darkpaw, Ghostpaw, Ravenpaw

**Kits:**

Starkit*, Ebonykit, Sablekit

xxx

FireClan - Flareons

**Leader: **Burntstar*

**Deputy: **Heatspirit*

**Healer: **Torchstep (Burningpaw)

**Warriors:**

Flamepath, Scorchedfoot, Redfang, Ashblossom, Blazingheart, Flickernose, Charredfur

**Queens:**

Emberleaf, Cinderpool

**Apprentices:**

Burningpaw, Flarepaw, Scarletpaw

**Kits:**

Blazekit, Lavakit, Smokekit, Flamingkit, Coalkit

xxx

SunClan - Espeons

**Leader: **Shootingstar*

**Deputy: **Lightfang*

**Healer: **Echowind

**Warriors:**

Dawnpath, Rayspots, Morningfoot, Spiritcloud, Marbletail, Glowingfur, Silenteyes

**Queens:**

Brightleap, Shiningleaf

**Apprentices:**

Risingpaw, Everpaw

**Kits:**

Shinekit, Aurakit, Silverkit, Shimmerkit, Daykit, Flashkit

xxx

IceClan - Glaceons

**Leader: **Hailstar*

**Deputy: **Aurorapetal*

**Healer: **Freezefire

**Warriors:**

Icytail, Blizzardeyes, Frozenclaw, Sparklingpool, Squallsong, Chillyfern

**Queens:**

Frostwater, Meltingflame, Snowdrop

**Apprentices:**

Glacierpaw, Windpaw, Flurrypaw

**Kits:**

Breezekit, Sleetkit, Floekit, Howlingkit, Frigidkit

xxx

LightningClan - Jolteons

**Leader: **Thunderstar*

**Deputy: **Staticriver*

**Healer: **Skystare

**Warriors:**

Cloudflower, Chargedust, Sparkfur, Zaptalon, Stormcloud, Runningstorm, Yellowblossom

**Queens:**

Shockfire, Strickenwing

**Apprentices:**

Boltpaw, Voltpaw, Joltpaw

**Kits:**

Strikekit, Ragingkit, Ampkit, Crashkit, Rumblekit

_***Pokémon is shiny.**_

* * *

A Glaceon! How could she possibly have become a Glaceon? She had MoonClan to lead, for Arceus' sake! Just then, a terrible thought drifted through her mind and wedged itself there stubbornly, refusing to leave.

She could not go back to MoonClan.

_I'll be exiled! _she thought in horror. _Arceus, what have I done? I've ruined my leadership before it's even started!_

Suddenly, noises could be heard in the distance, coming closer and closer to Starkit. Frightened, Starkit did the only thing that she could think to do - she hid in a snowdrift beneath a snow-covered fir so that only her eyes peeked out.

"Who's there? Freezefire, I was sure I could hear noises coming from over here!" called a high-pitched and youthful voice from out of the distance. The voice's owner, a small and fluffy brown Eevee, slowly came into view out of the thick winter fog and was joined by another, a leggy Glaceon that appeared to be his mentor.

"You may consider getting your ears checked, Windpaw. I think you're hearing things!"

Starkit watched warily as the Eevee - Windpaw? - scampered too close for comfort to her hiding place beneath the fir tree. Freezefire followed him dubiously, obviously feeling that this was all a waste of time.

Unfortunately for Starkit, a wild Snover chose that instance to leap up from the ground a couple of tail-lengths away, startling Starkit right out of the bushes.

"A Shiny Glaceon!" Windpaw gasped, immediately tackling Starkit to the ground to prevent her from escaping. "Great Arceus, I can't believe it!"

"Hold on there, Windpaw. We don't know who this Glaceon is or where she's come from. I think we'll have to take her back to camp for interrogation," Freezefire commanded.

_Oh, no! Not back to the IceClan camp! _thought Starkit fearfully. _I'll surely be discovered - they'll know I'm actually Starkit the MoonClan heiress! I've got to think of a way out of this, or I'll be exiled!_

"Excuse me." Freezefire cleared her throat. "This is IceClan territory. We'll have to bring you back to our camp to appeal to Hailstar about what to do with a trespasser."

Windpaw's eyes widened like moons and he swung his head at Freezefire. _What in Arceus' name is she thinking? The last time I checked, we desperately needed an Arceus-blessed heir to IceClan's leadership!_

"Err, Freezefire, in all due respect, I don't really think we should be treating this much-sought-after Shiny Glaceon with such hostility. You and I both know that Hailstar would greatly appreciate this very Glaceon as IceClan's heir."

Freezefire seemed to swell with anger. "I believe I am the authority here, Windpaw. If I say this Pokémon will come back to camp with us for scrutiny, then so it shall be!"

Windpaw hung his head meekly. "Yes, Freezefire."

"And you," the Glaceon turned her piercing blue eyes on Starkit. "You are coming with us."

"What could you have been thinking, Windpaw? We do not speak of our Clan's quandaries to the enemy. As punishment, Clan confinement for seven sunrises, save for your Berry gathering duties, which must be done regardless. I should hope to never again see such a poor display of judgement on your behalf, Windpaw." Freezefire had subjected her apprentice to angry lecture once they got back to camp and sent Starkit to the Clan leader, promising to follow shortly after.

Windpaw ducked his head in embarrassment, though he wasn't sure he was especially sorry for his actions. IceClan really needed an heir. Hailstar and Aurorapetal were growing old and though Hailstar had nine lives, the standard for all Clan leaders, the first suspicions had arisen that it wouldn't be long before him and his deputy would simply die of natural causes. Windpaw was sure Freezefire knew this as well as he did, but for some reason he couldn't fathom, the Glaceon was far too proud to allow herself to be ruled by a trespasser.

The worst part of it all was that, for merely trying to recruit the Clan a new heir, (or heiress, in this Shiny Glaceon's case) he had been punished. Now he would have to remain cooped up in the Clan camp for seven sunrises - except for collecting Berries, that was.

_Freezefire sure knows how to choose her punishments! _Windpaw thought bitterly as he followed his mentor to Hailstar's den for the Shiny Glaceon's trial. They arrived just as Hailstar and Aurorapetal, his deputy and mate, were beginning to question the new arrival.

"So. It's not every day we see a Shiny Glaceon roaming our territory." Hailstar was only half-joking; Windpaw could tell, despite his Clan leader's trademark optimistic attitude, that he was slightly suspicious something like a Shiny Pokémon - especially a Shiny _Glaceon_ - would just be hanging around, the very thing they were in dire need of. IceClan had to be careful about exactly how desperate they wanted to be.

"What's your name, love?" Aurorapetal asked kindly.

Oh, Arceus. Starkit had to think fast. Obviously, she couldn't say 'Starkit'. Knowing that it couldn't be a warrior name, either, because she was supposed to be _wild_, Starkit blurted out the first name she could think of.

"Crystal! Uh, yeah, my name is Crystal."

Starkit looked nervously at the IceClan leader and deputy, hoping they wouldn't notice her discomfort.

"Very well," Hailstar mused. "And what were you doing in our territory, _Crystal?"_

The manner in which he pronounced Starkit's made-up name nearly made her shiver, but she quickly composed herself and tried her best to weave a believable tale through complete improvisation.

"Well, I used to be a captured Pokémon..."

One of Starkit's former Clanmates, Duskpelt, who had actually been a captured Pokémon before she joined MoonClan, had once told her that Shiny Eevees were so rare, usually only the rich humans owned them, for they were the only ones that could afford the astronomical prices the breeders asked for them. This tale hadn't been of much use before, but it couldn't be more handy at the present.

"I was owned by a very rich Trainer named, uh," - Starkit looked around wildly - "Rock! Yup, his name was ...Rock... and he was an awful human being. All he ever wanted to do was battle, battle, battle and so I, um, I escaped. And came here."

It was the lamest story ever, Starkit knew, but it was the best she could come up with on such short notice. It was at least _slightly _believable, right?

Hailstar and Aurorapetal exchanged glances. There was a bit of an awkward silence before anything was said, but eventually, Hailstar spoke. "We'll train you as an apprentice of IceClan."

Starkit hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath, but now she exhaled in a rush, not knowing whether to feel anxious or relieved about IceClan's decision to accept her. However, she figured that this "Crystal" she was pretending to be would be thrilled.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Starkit dipped her head in gratitude to the leader and his deputy. "You won't be sorry."

Freezefire swelled in protest. It was clear that she did not share the frame of mind to allow Starkit to stay in IceClan as Crystal, an apparent loner Pokémon escaped from her Trainer.

_If only that were the truth, _thought Starkit sadly. This lie was going to be very difficult to uphold.

"Yes, well, one mishap and you're out. We can't be too careful with wild Pokémon." IceClan's leader said this sternly, as if only to appease Freezefire, but even Starkit could see right through it. It was obvious that Hailstar and Aurorapetal's decision to let her join the Clan had not been difficult to make.

_Funny, _Starkit thought again. _If they knew I was of MoonClan heritage, much less their former _heir_,_ _I'd be kicked out faster than I could say 'Arceus'._

After it had been decided that Hailstar himself would mentor "Crystal" to keep the best track of her actions (which earned another protest from Freezefire, even though the idea made sense), the meeting was adjourned and Windpaw was instructed to give Starkit a tour of the camp. Freezefire had told him it would be a good use of all the time he suddenly had on his paws as a result of his punishment.

IceClan's camp was, surprising, not buried in a snowdrift on Route 216, but was instead a series of caves in the icy cliffs on the Route. When she asked, Windpaw looked at her as if she were insane.

"Umm, why else? So we don't all turn into Glaceons the day we're born! Eevees, as apprentices, receive special training to resist evolution, so we can leave camp, but what about the kits? They'd be drastically underlevelled and my mother, Snowdrop, says that does weird things to their battle abilities. Or something." Windpaw blushed, feeling that he had blabbed enough about this trivial matter.

Starkit, however, was not listening. She was lost in her thoughts, as usual. _Was I supposed to know that? Yikes, I really don't want to mess this up; Hailstar _did_ say 'one mishap and I'm out'. Acting out of character of "Crystal" probably counts._

"Are you ready to move on?" Windpaw's voice snapped Starkit out of her stupor.

"O-Of course!" Starkit yipped, immediately scolding herself for not paying attention to her tour guide.

To kick off the tour, Windpaw showed Starkit the healers' den. It was a smaller cave close to the entrance of IceClan's cave camp, where Glaceons and Eevees roamed around freely, many staring at her from afar.

"Have they never seen a Shiny Glaceon before?" Starkit muttered sarcastically to herself, feeling very self-conscious indeed. Did they really _have_ to stare?

"Oh, ignore them," Windpaw said meekly. "News spreads through Clans like wildfire and between Clans almost as fast. Just try and ignore them if you can."

Windpaw's comment slightly unnerved Starkit. It got her to thinking - if news travels so fast between Clans, the news of her own disappearance from MoonClan would be reaching IceClan faster than she'd expected. It surely wouldn't take long for the Clan Pokémon to make the connection between the appearance of "Crystal" and the disappearance of Starkit, especially since she hadn't been able to lie low for a couple days to discourage that very connection. The problem was, as soon as the news reached the IceClan camp, everyone would know that Starkit and "Crystal" were one and the same.

"Crystal! Hey! Are you coming? ...Crystal?" It took Starkit a minute to realize it was to her that he was speaking. Remembering quickly that _she_ was supposed to be "Crystal", she jolted to attention.

"I'm really sorry, I'm just so overwhelmed about being taken into IceClan that I'm missing every word spoken to me," Starkit admitted, and though it was a downright lie, she got the embarrassment part right, for_ that_, at least, was true-blue.

Windpaw shook it off amiably and continued showing Starkit around the camp, with all its various den-caves and training rocks and secret hiding places. Some of these things were clearly only things kits and young apprentices used, like the rocks and hiding places. This hinted at the fact that Windpaw couldn't be very old himself, if he was still playing kit games. He could've fooled Starkit - the apprentice seemed very mature for his moons.

Night fell shortly and the cave was plunged into pure darkness as the sun set behind the horizon. Starkit tried to feel her way in the dark towards the apprentices den, but failed, and eventually just resorted to collapsing on the cave floor. As she drifted off to sleep, she pondered the events of the day.

_So now I am "Crystal", _Starkit coached herself. _"I am a wild Shiny Glaceon with no experience in Clan life whatsoever."_

Starkit repeated this a few more times to make sure that it fully sunk in. There would be no more name and/or personality slip-ups tomorrow. From this moment on, she was officially Crystal.

Although, despite the fact that she had almost completely convinced herself that she was now Crystal, the former loner Glaceon; deep in her heart, she knew full well that she was still Starkit, the former heiress of MoonClan.

**_A/N: Ah, a long-awaited update at last. Sorry it took me so long, I've been out of Internet access for a little while. Hope this lives up to expectations. :) Review if you're feeling especially generous, if you'd please. :D_**


	3. Starkit's Promise

WaterClan - Vaporeons

**Leader: **Pebblestar*

**Deputy: **Raindrop*

**Healer: **Reedfin (Aquapaw)

**Warriors: **

Ripplethorn, Splashtail, Creekshine, Puddlenose, Rapidwind, Riverfern, Mistyeyes, Waveheart

**Queens: **

Brookstone

**Apprentices:**

Driftpaw, Finpaw, Floodpaw, Aquapaw

**Kits:**

Rushkit, Bluekit, Streamkit, Shellkit

xxx

LeafClan - Leafeons

**Leader: **Blossomstar*

**Deputy: **Vinetalon*

**Healer: **Leppafur

**Warriors: **

Fernsong, Chestopond, Berryfrost, Flowerfall, Greenclaw, Dewstream,

Grassybrook, Bloomingtail

**Queens:**

Ivydust

**Apprentices: **

Pechapaw, Rawstpaw, Twigpaw, Meadowpaw

**Kits:**

Seedkit, Petalkit, Cloverkit

xxx

MoonClan - Umbreons

**Leader: **Jetstar*

**Deputy: **Shadowfoot*

**Healer: **Umbraspots

**Warriors:**

Shademoon, Blackshine, Onyxheart, Dreadpool, Sootstorm, Goldentooth, Duskpelt

**Queens:**

Nightrain, Slateriver

**Apprentices:**

Darkpaw, Ghostpaw, Ravenpaw

**Kits:**

Ebonykit, Sablekit

xxx

FireClan - Flareons

**Leader: **Burntstar*

**Deputy: **Heatspirit*

**Healer: **Torchstep (Burningpaw)

**Warriors:**

Flamepath, Scorchedfoot, Redfang, Ashblossom, Blazingheart, Flickernose, Charredfur

**Queens:**

Emberleaf, Cinderpool

**Apprentices:**

Burningpaw, Flarepaw, Scarletpaw

**Kits:**

Blazekit, Lavakit, Smokekit, Flamingkit, Coalkit

xxx

SunClan - Espeons

**Leader: **Shootingstar*

**Deputy: **Lightfang*

**Healer: **Echowind

**Warriors:**

Dawnpath, Rayspots, Morningfoot, Spiritcloud, Marbletail, Glowingfur, Silenteyes

**Queens:**

Brightleap, Shiningleaf

**Apprentices:**

Risingpaw, Everpaw

**Kits:**

Shinekit, Aurakit, Silverkit, Shimmerkit, Daykit, Flashkit

xxx

IceClan - Glaceons

**Leader: **Hailstar*

**Deputy: **Aurorapetal*

**Healer: **Freezefire

**Warriors:**

Icytail, Blizzardeyes, Frozenclaw, Sparklingpool, Squallsong, Chillyfern

**Queens:**

Frostwater, Meltingflame, Snowdrop

**Apprentices:**

Glacierpaw, Windpaw, Flurrypaw, Crystal*

**Kits:**

Breezekit, Sleetkit, Floekit, Howlingkit, Frigidkit

xxx

LightningClan - Jolteons

**Leader: **Thunderstar*

**Deputy: **Staticriver*

**Healer: **Skystare

**Warriors:**

Cloudflower, Chargedust, Sparkfur, Zaptalon, Stormcloud, Runningstorm, Yellowblossom

**Queens:**

Shockfire, Strickenwing

**Apprentices:**

Boltpaw, Voltpaw, Joltpaw

**Kits:**

Strikekit, Ragingkit, Ampkit, Crashkit, Rumblekit

_***Pokémon is shiny.**_

* * *

Starkit awoke cramped and grouchy in the middle of the night, still splayed out on the cave floor. She wasn't surprised that she was restless. Her mind swam with confusion, uncertainty and, quite frankly, terror. What in Arceus' name was she going to do when the warriors of the Clans discovered that she wasn't who she claimed to be? Giving up on sleep, Starkit stood up and stretched. She didn't intend to leave camp; only look around a bit. Leaving camp would only make Hailstar and everyone else suspicious.

Just then, as Starkit was about to go explore, there was a small commotion at the mouth of the IceClan camp cave. A cluster of three Glaceons were talking animatedly, and though it was the middle of the night, they weren't exactly being quiet about it.

"Can't believe Lightnin'Clan's got one! Who woulda thought th' crazy queen, Strick'nwing, of all Jolteons, would be th' bearer o' th' blessed one! Bet that mate o' hers finally has a reason t' be happy wit' his choice o' she-Jolteon!"

The Glaceon that had just spoken had a rough look about him and a coarse manner of speaking to match. Starkit decided that she didn't much like this particular Glaceon. But, what was this about bearing a blessed one? Did that mean...?

"Personally, I feel badly for her first litter: Boltpaw, Voltpaw and Joltpaw. I can see them getting completely forgotten in place of Currentkit, the much-awaited heir of LightningClan. Classic example of why I will never have kits," scoffed a pretty Glaceon with a delicate look about her.

Starkit felt bad for eavesdropping, but she couldn't help herself. Clan gossip was so... exciting! Especially the kind that involved LightningClan's new heir!

Unfortunately for Starkit, as she tried to edge closer to hear the conversation better, she stepped into a patch of full moonlight that reflected off her Shiny coat, making her appear almost translucent. The Glaceons looked up, startled to see a shining light in the darkness of the cave and narrowed their ice-blue eyes at her.

The third Glaceon lowered his voice to a husky whisper. "See that? The rogue Shiny was eavesdropping." Suddenly, he raised his voice to call to Starkit. "Hey, Shiny! Why are you listening in? This is strictly IceClan info - no rogues allowed."

Starkit felt a pang as his words sunk in. Apparently, none of these Pokémon wanted her in IceClan in the least. They would even stoop low enough to deny that she'd never been accepted in the first place. She let her tail droop without meaning to, exposing her feelings to the other Glaceons.

"Oh, Frozenclaw, you never have been very, well, _hospitable_ to strangers. Especially rogues," purred Sparklingpool, ear twitching with amusement. Her lips curled up over her teeth in a coy smile. "But I would advise that you make an exception for this one. She is the leader's apprentice after all. She could rat us out for not being _accepting_ enough."

It appeared that being identified as the former heiress of MoonClan wouldn't be Starkit's only problem. It was obvious that these Pokémon did not approve of her joining IceClan. Or maybe they had already guessed at her true identity? Whatever the reason, Starkit felt that she had to at least defend herself. It was not in her nature to go down without a fight.

"Actually, Sparklingpool, I think you might just be jealous that a dirty _rogue_ gets to be the Clan leader's apprentice and you didn't. But I'm only guessing."

Starkit couldn't suppress a taunting flick of her tail as the insulted Sparklingpool took a challenging step closer to her. "Okay, _Crystal_ - if that's even your name - I wouldn't act so superior just yet. Believe me, we've our suspicions. Yeah, that's right, how thick do you think we are? We know you're the escaped Starkit."

Starkit visibly winced. It made sense that Sparklingpool and her posse would make that assumption. However, there was no way they could know for absolute certain, so she would just have to deny the accusation.

"S-Starkit? What kind of a name is that? I would escape, too, if I was named that!" Starkit attempted at a hollow laugh, trying to make herself seem as legitimate as possible.

"Who are you trying to fool? I'm no Hailstar - I'm not nearly that gullible. I know who you are. So drop it."

At this, Starkit was forced to mentally concede defeat. This Pokémon knew, somehow, that she was Starkit; she was one-hundred percent sure. Denying the fact was getting her absolutely nowhere.

"You can't sell me out." Starkit did her best to fix Sparklingpool, Frozenclaw and their crude-mannered partner with a Glaceon's famous icy glare.

"We wouldn't dream of it," Frozenclaw growled from his place on Sparklingpool's right side. "That is, if you make us a promise."

Admittedly, Starkit hadn't been expecting blackmail. Although she hadn't put it past them, either. "What do you want?"

"Simple," sneered the last of the three Glaceons, who stood to Sparklingpool's right. "You gotta become th' leader o' IceClan."

Starkit was confounded. These Glaceons hated her. Why did they want her leader of their Clan? "Er... done, I suppose."

Sparklingpool laughed, as if Starkit had significantly misinterpreted something she'd said. "Silly Starkit. That was only the first step. Now let me finish for Blizzardeyes. What you are going to do is get them to like you enough to make you leader - and you must make me deputy," Sparklingpool confirmed with a smirk.

Starkit should've guessed that the pretty Glaceon had ulterior motives. "First of all, careful with that name. We've agreed that you aren't going to give me away. Second, I can't make you my deputy. In case you haven't looked in a puddle lately, you aren't Shiny."

Starkit had been going to say that Sparklingpool wasn't 'Arceus-blessed', but she figured that further insulting a Glaceon that knew far too much already would undoubtedly end in her exile from the Clans forever.

"So?" Sparklingpool pouted, as best a Glaceon can. "We can be _friends_, Starkit. Besides, if you're the leader, you call the shots. You can make me deputy if you so choose. No Pokémon will question your decision if they practically worship you. Basically, your end of the deal is to get them to love you and make you leader of IceClan, then appoint me your deputy. Our end - we protect your precious secret. Clear?"

What a disgusting bargain. Defying Arceus' ancient tradition of Shiny leaders only to protect herself... Sending the future leadership of IceClan into the uncharted territory of a Glaceon with unknown intentions... A promise that could only end in peril...

"I accept."

"Good. Now, shall we be off to see our leader about LightningClan's new heir, _friend?"_

* * *

Hailstar had taken the news about LightningClan's new heir very well, considering IceClan didn't have their own yet. Starkit had also learned that Sparklingpool was a spectacular actress - she made such a believable best friend that Starkit almost believed it herself.

Then, later on, when Sparklingpool, Frozenclaw and Blizzardeyes had gone back to Mt. Coronet to uphold their gate guard duty, Hailstar told Starkit that they would be going out for battle training.

"Cool!" Starkit exclaimed, thankful that she didn't have to feign excitement for Crystal's sake. She was already excited enough as Starkit. "I can't wait!"

"Your enthusiasm will benefit you well in becoming a warrior, Crystal. Today we'll be training alone, but in the future we'll have you train with the other apprentices. By the way, I noticed you've already been making friends in the Clan. Our Sparklingpool doesn't usually take well to new arrivals, but I suppose she must have seen something special in you."

Hailstar gave Starkit a fond glance, but Starkit was too immersed in her sarcastic thoughts to notice. _Yup, she saw something special in me, all right. My deepest, darkest secret that could potentially ruin my life if spilled to the wrong Pokémon!_

"Crystal? Is something wrong? You tensed up," commented Hailstar, looking curiously at Starkit.

"Er, no, just thinking about how lonely I'd be if I hadn't met Sparklingpool." Starkit grinned, showing far too many teeth for the gesture to appear genuine.

But Hailstar only chuckled and made his way out the entrance of IceClan's cave, beckoning with his tail as he went for Starkit to follow.

* * *

"So, young Crystal, I don't know if you've been all over Route 216, but this is our territory. IceClan dominates the area, so there are no other packs or clans of any kind here. Not to say no Pokémon's tried to change that - IceClan warriors are constantly trying to drive off any large groups of intruders for fear they'll try to overthrow us. Also, I'll warn you not to be alarmed when Pokémon other than Glaceons or other Eeveelutions come into our camp. Each Clan's territory is like a kingdom of sorts and other Pokémon that we hold reign over may sometimes come to us with problems that we must try to solve for them."

Hailstar had sat Starkit down somewhere at the centre of IceClan territory to explain to her something she'd known full well already: that every Eeveelution Clan were the rulers of their own vicinity. However, she was trying to act surprised on Crystal's behalf.

"Whoa, really? I figured since you considered me a trespasser, you would have considered every other intruder, Eeveelution or otherwise, a trespasser as well. But, a kingdom! Wow! I'd love to become the right and honourable warrior of a king and queen!"

_If you last that long. _The unspoken words hung in the air between them, the inevitable truth, and the very thing Starkit was trying to avoid.

Hailstar broke the awkward silence. "Now, procedures for normal apprentices is levelling up to roughly Level 20. That is the ideal level in which an Eevee evolves and becomes a warrior, for it is ready to learn moves specific to its type comfortably, without it being too difficult. However, since you have already evolved - probably earlier than Level 20 - we'll just have to take you through the Eevee basics first."

Eevee basics? What were those? Even though "Crystal" was supposed to be confused, Starkit didn't like not knowing herself what was going on. Starkit liked having all the answers.

"The first Eevee basic is Tackle. I sure hope you know how to tackle. In fact, most kits do," Hailstar explained.

Oh yes, Starkit knew how to tackle. Thank Arceus, because if "Crystal" was supposed to have been a trained Pokémon previously, she would _definitely_ know how to tackle.

"If you know how to do it, come at me. Tackle me to the ground. Let's see to what extent you know this move, Crystal." Hailstar stood patiently a few paces from Starkit, waiting for her to demonstrate her abilities.

_This is it!_ Starkit rushed at Hailstar, just the way that she'd used to tackle bushes back in MoonClan as practise. But, unfortunately, the terrain here was a whole lot different and Starkit slipped on a patch of black ice, sliding straight into Hailstar's legs and causing them both to fall to the ground in a heap.

Hailstar untangled himself from Starkit and got to his feet with a laugh. "Well, I wouldn't exactly call that a Tackle, but it wasn't a half-bad battle move, nonetheless. Better watch out for that ice in the future, though I'm not surprised it messed you up. I'll bet you aren't used to battling on ice and snow, from where you're from."

Starkit nodded vigorously, agreeing wholeheartedly. There had certainly been no ice back in MoonClan. It was only a second afterward that she realized she needed to be speaking from "Crystal's" experience, and she was forced to hurriedly think back to her made-up tale about her made-up self. No, she hadn't said anything about being from Snowpoint City or anything, the city of ice Duskpelt had told her about when she retold her previous life to Starkit. But still, phew, that had been a close one.

"So, Crystal, now that you're familiar with the terrain - or at least know what to look out for - why don't you try tackling me again?"

This time, Starkit was determined to do it right. She scanned for any obvious ice, and when she found none, she began to run at Hailstar again.

Just as she was about to collide with the Clan leader, she noticed the trick he'd played on her. He'd stood directly behind another patch of ice, and there was no way she could avoid it, or she'd miss Hailstar entirely. So she jumped. She reached the base of the ice and launched herself powerfully off her hind end to smash straight into Hailstar's chest, knocking him over yet again. Except, this time, Starkit managed to land on top of the leader and pin him.

"Well done, Crystal!" Hailstar exclaimed, pushing his apprentice off gently so he could get up. "That was exactly right. It's quite difficult to get the flying Tackle with a regular Eevee apprentice because they're missing some necessary muscles in their hindquarters that they don't attain until evolution. But congratulations to you, Crystal; you executed that move perfectly."

Starkit stood up straight and preened proudly. Whether it be in MoonClan or IceClan, as Starkit or as Crystal, she was finally becoming a warrior, just as she'd always dreamed.

In fact, the euphoria was almost enough to make her forget about her promise to Sparklingpool. Almost.

_**A/N: You do not know how lucky and privileged I feel to have gotten so many positive reviews for only two chapters! It really makes me put my heart into this story - and much as writers try to stay modest, reviews are the difference of whether or not stories succeed or fall short. I hope I'm continuing to produce for you guys; be sure to tell me if there's anything I can do to improve!**_

_**By the way, for those of you that play the Pokemon video games, Google the Virbank Complex theme from the Generation 5.2 games (Black 2 & White 2). I've officially appointed it the IceClan camp theme. :)**_


	4. Windpaw and the Berry Bushes

WaterClan - Vaporeons

**Leader: **Pebblestar*

**Deputy: **Raindrop*

**Healer: **Reedfin (Aquapaw)

**Warriors: **

Ripplethorn, Splashtail, Creekshine, Puddlenose, Rapidwind, Riverfern, Mistyeyes, Waveheart

**Queens: **

Brookstone

**Apprentices:**

Driftpaw, Finpaw, Floodpaw, Aquapaw

**Kits:**

Rushkit, Bluekit, Streamkit, Shellkit

xxx

LeafClan - Leafeons

**Leader: **Blossomstar*

**Deputy: **Vinetalon*

**Healer: **Leppafur

**Warriors: **

Fernsong, Chestopond, Berryfrost, Flowerfall, Greenclaw, Dewstream,

Grassybrook, Bloomingtail

**Queens:**

Ivydust

**Apprentices: **

Pechapaw, Rawstpaw, Twigpaw, Meadowpaw

**Kits:**

Seedkit, Petalkit, Cloverkit

xxx

MoonClan - Umbreons

**Leader: **Jetstar*

**Deputy: **Shadowfoot*

**Healer: **Umbraspots

**Warriors:**

Shademoon, Blackshine, Onyxheart, Dreadpool, Sootstorm, Goldentooth, Duskpelt

**Queens:**

Nightrain, Slateriver

**Apprentices:**

Darkpaw, Ghostpaw, Ravenpaw

**Kits:**

Ebonykit, Sablekit

xxx

FireClan - Flareons

**Leader: **Burntstar*

**Deputy: **Heatspirit*

**Healer: **Torchstep (Burningpaw)

**Warriors:**

Flamepath, Scorchedfoot, Redfang, Ashblossom, Blazingheart, Flickernose, Charredfur

**Queens:**

Emberleaf, Cinderpool

**Apprentices:**

Burningpaw, Flarepaw, Scarletpaw

**Kits:**

Blazekit, Lavakit, Smokekit, Flamingkit, Coalkit

xxx

SunClan - Espeons

**Leader: **Shootingstar*

**Deputy: **Lightfang*

**Healer: **Echowind

**Warriors:**

Dawnpath, Rayspots, Morningfoot, Spiritcloud, Marbletail, Glowingfur, Silenteyes

**Queens:**

Brightleap, Shiningleaf

**Apprentices:**

Risingpaw, Everpaw

**Kits:**

Shinekit, Aurakit, Silverkit, Shimmerkit, Daykit, Flashkit

xxx

IceClan - Glaceons

**Leader: **Hailstar*

**Deputy: **Aurorapetal*

**Healer: **Freezefire

**Warriors:**

Icytail, Blizzardeyes, Frozenclaw, Sparklingpool, Squallsong, Chillyfern

**Queens:**

Frostwater, Meltingflame, Snowdrop

**Apprentices:**

Glacierpaw, Windpaw, Flurrypaw, Crystal*

**Kits:**

Breezekit, Sleetkit, Floekit, Howlingkit, Frigidkit

xxx

LightningClan - Jolteons

**Leader: **Thunderstar*

**Deputy: **Staticriver*

**Healer: **Skystare

**Warriors:**

Cloudflower, Chargedust, Sparkfur, Zaptalon, Stormcloud, Runningstorm, Yellowblossom

**Queens:**

Shockfire, Strickenwing

**Apprentices:**

Boltpaw, Voltpaw, Joltpaw

**Kits:**

Strikekit, Ragingkit, Ampkit, Crashkit, Rumblekit, Currentkit*

_***Pokémon is shiny.**_

* * *

"Hailstar, may I borrow your apprentice for a while? Freezefire instructed me to give Crystal a bit of 'necessary Berry education'. I hope you don't mind."

Hailstar flicked his tail in amusement at Windpaw's mature manner of speaking. Windpaw was, though, and he always had been, quite mature for his moons. Maybe it was about time the young Eevee evolved. He would mention his suggestion to Freezefire later, but in the meantime, the healer's apprentice was waiting patiently for permission to take Crystal out for a lesson on Berries.

"Sure thing, Windpaw. I think a break from training will be exactly what Crystal needs. It's been all she's doing lately and I'm sure she's a little sick of it, but far too polite to say so," Hailstar told the apprentice with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Hailstar." Windpaw dipped his head to the leader. "I'll return her a more well-informed Glaceon, I promise."

* * *

She would get this right. She had to. In order to become the greatest warrior ever, she was going to have to master the accuracy-lowering Quick Attack, a combination of the standard Tackle and Sand Attack. Although, since there was no sand in IceClan territory - only mud in the spring - snow would have to do.

Starkit stood up straight and eyed the snow-covered tree closest to where she was training, which was not far from the mouth of the IceClan camp. "I will perfect this move. Tree, prepare for your accuracy to be lowered!"

The young Glaceon sped at the tree with the most velocity she could muster, skidding to a stop straight in front of the tree and spraying a wave of snow over the already frost-whitened tree.

"Hah! I got you!" Starkit crowed triumphantly before she realized that she, in fact, had not 'gotten' the tree at all. The tree still stood perfectly unharmed, not even a claw scratch from Starkit to mar its bark. The move required lowered accuracy - the snow spray part - _and _a physical attack. She'd failed again after all.

"Arceus almighty!" Starkit cried in frustration, glaring daggers at the tree; blaming it for inadvertently ruining her move combo.

"Better watch your mouth, Shiny," came an irritatingly taunting voice from behind Starkit, startling her and causing her to turn round. It was hardly necessary, though, for Starkit had known at once that the voice belonged to Frozenclaw, back from his shift as cave guard at Mt. Coronet. That inevitably meant that Starkit's best friend in the whole wide world had returned as well.

"Sparklingpool." Starkit ignored Frozenclaw and deadpanned, fighting internally with the friendship she was supposed to feel for this Pokémon and the hatred she actually felt for it. "How nice to see you again."

"Now, now _Crystal_," Sparklingpool drawled with mock sincerity. "You must work on your acting. No Pokémon will believe that you couldn't live without me if you're slinging that attitude in everyone's faces. Remember, you're asking a whole lot out of me here to protect your convenient little lie, so you _should_ be thanking me. But, I suppose, the least you can do is stick to the plan."

_Sparklingpool should give herself a round of applause! _thought Starkit with disgusted sarcasm. _She's managed to turn our whole agreement around so that, now, it's me that owes her something! Has she forgotten that, if everything goes according to plan, I have to defy _Arceus _by making her my deputy?!_

Starkit didn't get a chance to deliver a smart remark back in return, though, because an Eevee came trotting out the entrance of IceClan's camp and the two Glaceons were forced back to putting up their 'best friend' front again.

"Can you believe it, Crystal? Zaptalon was parading around today bragging to everyone about his Arceus-blessed son! I swear, I think that Jolteon's head grew about three sizes with the birth of that kit. I'm not even sure if Thunderstar wanted LightningClan's big news broadcasted to the other Clans yet - maybe he wanted to wait until the Trade Gathering - but now, because of one Pokémon's jibber-jabbering, the secret's out," Sparklingpool gushed to Starkit, feigning amicability.

The ball was now, metaphorically speaking, in Starkit's court. "No way! Arceus, I'd hate to be Zaptalon when- Oh, hey! Windpaw!" Starkit hurriedly broke off to greet the healer's apprentice as he neared the three Clanmates. "What's up?"

"Oh, Crystal! Hailstar granted me permission to give you a special lesson about Berries instead of your usual training today. Shall we?"

Starkit was a bit disappointed. She'd wanted to work more on her accuracy-lowering Quick Attack combo. She hadn't even come close to executing the move during solo practise today, and she'd hoped Hailstar would've been able to provide her with some valuable tips for success. Windpaw must have noticed her slight disenchantment, because he visibly deflated.

"But, of course, if you don't want to, maybe I can show you some other time..." the Eevee stuttered, embarrassed.

"N-No!" Starkit cried, horrified that she'd really upset the healer's apprentice. "Now is great. Wonderful in fact. I've always wanted to learn all about Berries!"

Okay, maybe she was overdoing it a bit, but she didn't want to distress Windpaw further. Apparently, he had been looking forward to being the teacher instead of the apprentice for a change.

"Oh... sure, sure. If you want to learn, then, uh, learn you shall. Come on!" Windpaw looked up quickly at Sparklingpool and Frozenclaw with an excusatory grin before herding Crystal off with his tail. "The Berry patches are this way."

Glad to finally be leaving Sparklingpool, Starkit scampered quickly after Windpaw. Berries or no Berries, that Glaceon was simply too infuriating to put up with for any long periods of time.

"Bye, Crystal! Good luck!" Sparklingpool called, waving her tail, as if nothing in the world was wrong with their friendship.

Starkit made a rude noise in response under her breath before calling out an equally friendly "see you later!", then bounded off in pursuit of Windpaw.

"You know, I can't understand it," Windpaw began as Starkit caught up. "Not to be impolite, but you seem like Sparklingpool's polar opposite. What makes you such good friends?"

_Oh, you don't know the half of it!_

"Who wants to know - you or Hailstar?" Starkit blurted before actually thinking over what she'd said. Arceus, that had been rude. And totally uncalled for. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I meant..."

"No, no, I get it. You're trying to make a good impression on Hailstar. You want to stay in the Clan, then you gotta befriend the leader's daughter, right?"

"WHAT?!" Starkit bellowed, temporarily forgetting to walk in surprise and face-planting unceremoniously into the snow. She picked herself back up hastily, not wishing Windpaw to think her clumsy, and stared at the apprentice, amazement still written all over her face. "Sparklingpool is Hailstar's daughter?!"

Windpaw found it a little difficult to take the Glaceon seriously with snow all over her face, but he tried to keep a straight face. He felt bad for thinking his new Clanmate would use Sparklingpool like that, because she obviously hadn't had a clue of her friend's heritage. "Sorry, Crystal, I should've guessed that you were genuine. You don't exactly strike me as the dishonest type. Y'know, Sparklingpool hasn't made a lot of friends beyond her littermates Frozenclaw and Blizzardeyes, so I'll bet she's glad to have found a friend that _isn't_ related to her for a change..."

Windpaw continued to prattle on, but he had shocked Starkit out of listening once again with his comment about Sparklingpool's littermates, Frozenclaw and Blizzardeyes. So the whole trio of them were siblings - Hailstar's sons and daughters. But how could a Glaceon as pure and innocent as Hailstar raise such conniving villains as Sparklingpool and her sidekick siblings?

"Crystal! The Berry patches are straight up ahead. Today's lesson is about to begin!"

Windpaw was obviously stoked to be a teacher for a day, so Starkit pledged to act as enthusiastic about everything the Eevee said as she could. It helped that Starkit was quite interested in Berries to begin with and she was truly excited to learn about them.

"Welcome," Windpaw began as the two Clanmates approached the carefully tended crop of Berries clearly visible above the snow, "to IceClan's Berry garden. In our Clan's unique snowy climate, there are various different kinds of Berries that flourish. It is up to us as healers to nurture and cultivate the Berries that grow best on our territory, whether it be for medicine, food, or trade."

_Holy Arceus, _thought Starkit, awestruck and eyes shining. _This apprentice sure knows what he's talking about! His warrior ceremony had got to be coming up soon, because Windpaw is definitely ready for it. He's so... sophisticated..._

"Er, Crystal... I'm not boring you, am I? I'm sorry, I could put it into simpler terms if you'd like..."

Dear Arceus, this was getting repetitive. _You better pay attention from now on! _Starkit scolded herself very sharply. _You're going to be the worst warrior ever if you can never listen to what you're told!_

"Nope, I'm totally following!" Starkit decided to ask an insightful question to prove that she had actually been listening. "Windpaw, what kind of a Berry is that?" Starkit pointed her tail at a lumpy-looking light blue Berry with darker blue patches. It had a few frost-bitten leaves poking out at the stem. The Berry looked nothing like Starkit had ever seen before in MoonClan. Most of the Berries the healers grew in MoonClan were shadow-dwelling Berries, or ones that needed very little sunlight to grow. These Berries, aside from the frost-bitten leaves, Starkit observed, looked much juicier than anything she'd ever eaten in MoonClan.

"That," Windpaw began proudly, "is a Yache Berry. They grow the best in really cold climates, probably because-"

"Can I eat it?" Starkit asked eagerly, cutting him off. Suddenly famished at the sight of these unusually juicy and appetizing Berries, Starkit lunged at the plant with an open mouth.

Windpaw's eyes widened and he tackled Starkit out of the way, just in time to save the Berries. After recovering from the initial shock of being flung into a snowdrift, Starkit shook off the apprentice and straightened up, a haughty expression on her face. They were just Berries. "What was that for?"

"What were you thinking?!" Windpaw wailed, glaring at Starkit. All he could think about was how furious Freezefire would've been, had he let any harm come to the precious Yache Berries. "You don't eat those just because you're _hungry_!"

"But I'm starving!" the Glaceon protested. Starkit's stomach growled audibly, as if to second her argument. Windpaw sighed. "Fine. I'll pick you some different Berries, then. But you need to know that you can't just eat Yache Berries. They're our best trading merchandise at the Trade Gatherings once a moon. We depend on them to get us what we need from the other Clans!"

Starkit had had no idea that these Yache Berries were that crucial. That any Berry was, for that matter. She sat down in the snow, feeling rather badly for almost ruining the important Yache plant earlier.

"Er, here you are." Windpaw offered a pawful of Berries to Starkit that he'd picked off a nearby plant. "Some Nanab Berries. They don't have a purpose outside of being eaten, so go ahead and indulge."

Starkit gratefully swiped the Berries from Windpaw. They didn't look as tasty as the Yache Berries, but they would satiate her hunger all the same. And Starkit was sure now that she had indeed been hungry. She ravenously gobbled down the pinkish and otherwise very plain-looking Nanab Berries while Windpaw looked on in amusement. "Even I would've gone for the Yaches if I was _that_ hungry," he quipped with a chuckle.

When Starkit was finished her snack, she looked up at Windpaw, her mouth stained a rich shade of pink. The Eevee apprentice couldn't hold back his giggles. Before long, the two of them were laughing together as if they'd known each other their entire lives and later, after Starkit's Berry lesson was done for the day, she realized that Windpaw was her first real friend since joining IceClan, and she was very glad to have him.

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, everyone! I will try and update more often, but according to my Grade 11 teachers for this year, the homework load is going to be insane! Another hearty thanks for the great reception of this fic, I could never write it without you guys! ;)**_


	5. And Then Reality Hits Her

WaterClan - Vaporeons

**Leader: **Pebblestar*

**Deputy: **Raindrop*

**Healer: **Reedfin (Aquapaw)

**Warriors: **

Ripplethorn, Splashtail, Creekshine, Puddlenose, Rapidwind, Riverfern, Mistyeyes, Waveheart

**Queens: **

Brookstone

**Apprentices:**

Driftpaw, Finpaw, Floodpaw, Aquapaw

**Kits:**

Rushkit, Bluekit, Streamkit, Shellkit

xxx

LeafClan - Leafeons

**Leader: **Blossomstar*

**Deputy: **Vinetalon*

**Healer: **Leppafur

**Warriors: **

Fernsong, Chestopond, Berryfrost, Flowerfall, Greenclaw, Dewstream,

Grassybrook, Bloomingtail

**Queens:**

Ivydust

**Apprentices: **

Pechapaw, Rawstpaw, Twigpaw, Meadowpaw

**Kits:**

Seedkit, Petalkit, Cloverkit

xxx

MoonClan - Umbreons

**Leader: **Jetstar*

**Deputy: **Shadowfoot*

**Healer: **Umbraspots

**Warriors:**

Shademoon, Blackshine, Onyxheart, Dreadpool, Sootstorm, Goldentooth, Duskpelt

**Queens:**

Nightrain, Slateriver

**Apprentices:**

Darkpaw, Ghostpaw, Ravenpaw

**Kits:**

Ebonykit, Sablekit

xxx

FireClan - Flareons

**Leader: **Burntstar*

**Deputy: **Heatspirit*

**Healer: **Torchstep (Burningpaw)

**Warriors:**

Flamepath, Scorchedfoot, Redfang, Ashblossom, Blazingheart, Flickernose, Charredfur

**Queens:**

Emberleaf, Cinderpool

**Apprentices:**

Burningpaw, Flarepaw, Scarletpaw

**Kits:**

Blazekit, Lavakit, Smokekit, Flamingkit, Coalkit

xxx

SunClan - Espeons

**Leader: **Shootingstar*

**Deputy: **Lightfang*

**Healer: **Echowind

**Warriors:**

Dawnpath, Rayspots, Morningfoot, Spiritcloud, Marbletail, Glowingfur, Silenteyes

**Queens:**

Brightleap, Shiningleaf

**Apprentices:**

Risingpaw, Everpaw

**Kits:**

Shinekit, Aurakit, Silverkit, Shimmerkit, Daykit, Flashkit

xxx

IceClan - Glaceons

**Leader: **Hailstar*

**Deputy: **Aurorapetal*

**Healer: **Freezefire (Windpaw)

**Warriors:**

Icytail, Blizzardeyes, Frozenclaw, Sparklingpool, Squallsong, Chillyfern

**Queens:**

Frostwater, Meltingflame, Snowdrop

**Apprentices:**

Glacierpaw, Windpaw, Flurrypaw, Crystal*

**Kits:**

Breezekit, Sleetkit, Floekit, Howlingkit, Frigidkit

xxx

LightningClan - Jolteons

**Leader: **Thunderstar*

**Deputy: **Staticriver*

**Healer: **Skystare

**Warriors:**

Cloudflower, Chargedust, Sparkfur, Zaptalon, Stormcloud, Runningstorm, Yellowblossom

**Queens:**

Shockfire, Strickenwing

**Apprentices:**

Boltpaw, Voltpaw, Joltpaw

**Kits:**

Strikekit, Ragingkit, Ampkit, Crashkit, Rumblekit, Currentkit*

_***Pokémon is shiny.**_

* * *

Time passed; Starkit was finally able to master the accuracy-lowering Quick Attack and she moved on to bigger and better things. In fact, those things were precisely what she was up to when Hailstar called the Clan to order.

"Let all cats that are old enough to leave the cave gather beneath the Stalagmite for a Clan meeting!"

Starkit wandered to where the Clan was assembling under the Clan leader's announcement place. She wondered what was going on. Hailstar only usually had meetings to discuss the troubles of other Pokémon on their Clan's territory, or...

Ceremonies!

Starkit scooted to the healer's den. She couldn't believe Windpaw hadn't told her! "Hey, did you _conveniently_ forget to tell me that your healer ceremony was today?" she teased her friend upon entering the den.

"I didn't know about it until just now, I promise!" Starkit could tell Windpaw was trying to act sorry, but he was simply far too excited about his ceremony. "But you know you'd be the first Pokémon I would tell about stuff like this, Crystal."

Starkit felt a twinge of guilt. Every time Windpaw called her "Crystal" reminded her that, really, he didn't know her at all. The worst thing was, he thought he did and had no idea that he was being deceived by a Pokémon who was not at all who she said she was. Starkit supposed carrying this rather large mental burden was her punishment for lying, but she hated lulling Windpaw into this false sense of security when nothing about her future was certain.

_Wonderful, _Starkit thought bitterly, _now I've gone and sent myself on a guilt trip. How come I can't just be genuine? Windpaw's my friend, and as long as I keep up my fa__ç__ade, nothing's going to change._

Starkit smiled supportively at Windpaw. At least, she hoped she had. She was afraid it may have seemed forced. But if Windpaw noticed, he didn't say anything. He was understandably nervous for his healer's ceremony.

"You better hurry," Starkit joked, "or else you'll be late to your own ceremony!"

Windpaw managed a wan smile. "That would be embarrassing. At least this isn't my formal ceremony. You know healers go to Spear Pillar for their _real_ ceremony. Freezefire thinks I'm in here eating my travelling Berries."

"Aren't you?" It saddened Starkit a little that Windpaw would be gone on his journey up Mt. Coronet with Freezefire for five sunrises. It was also a little dangerous for the Clan. IceClan would be without its healers for that long. Until they got back, warriors were instructed to take care of Berry gathering and the other manageable healer duties.

"Well, I was. Right _now_, I'm talking to you, silly." Windpaw flicked Starkit with his tail, as if scolding her for asking such a blatantly obvious question. "But I better go. If I keep Freezefire waiting too long, our trek up Mt. Coronet will be all but pleasant!"

"I'll miss you!" Starkit teased, pretending to swoon.

"You bet you will once you get sick of covering my Berry duties. I told Hailstar that you'd be happy to take care of them in my absence!"

"Oh, you didn't! Windpaw, you little...!" Starkit took a swipe at the fluffy brown Eevee with her forepaw, but he nimbly ducked away, laughing.

The two Glaceons made their way over to the Stalagmite, where all the other Glaceons were already assembled. They watched as Windpaw left Starkit's side to head to the base of the Stalagmite to join his mentor and Clan leader. Starkit looked on in excitement. Windpaw's healer ceremony was about to begin!

"IceClan has gathered to celebrate the decision of Freezefire and I to initiate young Windpaw into the position of a full healer after moons of preparatory apprenticeship. Windpaw, do you accept the responsibilities involved in becoming a healer, such as putting your Clan before yourself at all costs and agreeing to the healer's code of never taking on a mate?"

Starkit frowned. She'd forgotten that Windpaw would never be able to have a mate. Starkit had to admire Windpaw for his dedication, since she wasn't at all sure she'd be able to pass up raising a litter of tiny, squealing Eevees of her own. Yes, becoming a mother was definitely something she wanted to accomplish in her lifetime.

Starkit had been so wrapped up in her own fantasies that she almost missed Windpaw's response. "Of course, Hailstar. I swear to Arceus that I'm completely committed." The shine in Windpaw's eyes reminded Starkit that some things were worth making sacrifices for. This duty meant the world to the young Pokémon, and if it meant never taking a mate to achieve it, then Windpaw would just have to live with that.

"Then, Windpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Windrush. May Arceus accept and bless you into the order of healers on Mt. Coronet in three sunrises' time. Until then, IceClan wishes you and Freezefire a safe trip to Spear Pillar."

"Windrush! Windrush!" IceClan chanted out the Eevee's new healer name, Starkit loudest of all. Windpaw - no, Wind_rush_ - had yet to be initiated formally by Arceus, and then he would be a real healer. His apprentice days were over. Now all Starkit had to do was get through five sunrises without her best friend. That wouldn't be so difficult, would it?

_Never mind, _Starkit second-guessed herself drily as she saw a smug-faced Glaceon sauntering her way. _With Windrush gone, I'll have no excuse to avoid Sparklingpool and the henchsiblings. Not difficult, my paw._

"Crystal! Aren't you just positively excited for Windrush? I sure am. He was such a good little apprentice!"

Sparklingpool was world-class at pushing Starkit's buttons, there was no question. _First of all, _Starkit desperately wanted to roar, right into Sparklingpool's infuriatingly pretty face, _Windrush is _my _friend, not yours. Second, he's about ten times more mature than you are - he was never a 'good little apprentice!'_

The tone of Starkit's rebuke was a perfect Watmel Berry, sweet through and through, with the exception of that unmistakeable trace of bitterness. "Why wouldn't I be, Sparklingpool? I'm sure _every_ Pokémon in IceClan is excited for Windrush!"

Sparklingpool smiled laughably insincerely at Starkit. Who was the bad actress now?

"Did I hear my name?" Windrush asked, making his way from the base of the Stalagmite to the silent war Starkit and Sparklingpool were secretly waging inside their heads.

Both Pokemon turned to face the Eevee in surprise, each quickly thinking of something - anything - to say by way of explanation.

"Oh, see, we were just..." Starkit ad-libbed.

"Congratulating you on finally becoming a healer!" Sparklingpool finished brightly, pasting on a sugary-sweet smile for effect.

_Once again, _my_ friend, not yours! _Starkit fumed silently. But, not wishing to be outdone by _Sparklingpool_ of all Pokémon, Starkit added her own congratulations. "Yeah, Windrush, good on ya! You've done it!"

She whacked him lightly with her tail playfully, but she could tell Windrush was a little confused by her forced tone. Oh, would Sparklingpool just go _away_ already?

Fortunately, at that moment, Blizzardeyes called to the she-Glaceon from across the cave and she had no choice but to leave. Starkit silently thanked Arceus for the incredible turn of events as Sparklingpool stalked off. Now she could talk to Windrush alone.

"Crystal, I didn't tell you when I was joking about it earlier, but I really am glad that you're here to take care of the Berry garden. I don't know if I could fully trust any other Pokémon with the job," Windrush told Starkit after Sparklingpool was safely out of earshot.

Starkit's heart swelled with pride. Windrush trusted her more than any other Pokémon! She forced down the threatening wave of guilt, demanding it of herself to just be _happy_ for a change. "Thank you, Windrush. I won't let you down!"

"I know," Windrush replied, laying his tail over her shoulder.

Just then, Freezefire called to Windrush from the mouth of IceClan's cave, summoning him for their long trek up Mt. Coronet. Windrush turned to go. "Good luck, Crystal!"

Starkit waved to her friend as he left the cave after his mentor and decided to start her work right away. She slipped out of the IceClan cave as well, headed for the Berry garden.

As she walked, she noticed the sun setting on the horizon. She couldn't stay out long, or it would be too dark to see. She would make this a quick visit, she promised herself. Suddenly, a rather silly thought occurred to Starkit, and she nearly dismissed it. She still referred to herself in her mind as Star_kit_. Crystal was an apprentice now, so why couldn't Starkit be? Her sixth moon had come and gone recently, so she figured an apprentice ceremony for her former identity was in order.

Starkit leapt up onto the nearest rock, being careful not to slide right off its icy, slippery surface. She was about to launch into her impromptu ceremony, when what she was about to do finally caught up with her. She had previously pledged to herself that Starkit was gone. Vanished. The successor to MoonClan's leadership, she had once sworn, was as good as dead. So, if that had truly been the case, why was she still so desperate to cling to her past identity? Did she still believe that there was a faint hope everything would just go back to the way it once had been?

_Do I? _Starkit thought anxiously. _Because if I do, I'm kidding myself._

Starkit jumped down from her rock angrily, landing heavily in the snow. She ran back in the direction of IceClan's cave, putting off her duties as Keeper of the Berries until next sunrise.

_I am Crystal, I am Crystal, I am Crystal, I am... beginning to doubt it myself... _Starkit dashed on, her face beginning to contort with grief.

Starkit couldn't believe it. Now was not the time to fall apart. But she was powerless to stop herself. _I don't want to be Crystal anymore! I'm Starkit. I always was and always will be._

She rushed in through IceClan's cave entrance, keeping her head low so that none of her Clanmates could see her confliction. She made a Combee-line for her nest in the warriors' den, which was really just a hole carved in the icy cave floor. The den was deserted. Thankfully, Starkit curled up in her nest and, after safely burying her head beneath her forepaws, allowed her misery to overcome her like the homesick young Pokémon that she really was. No matter how old she pretended to be, the truth was, she was still barely out of kithood.

Just then, she thought of her mother, and the thought brought with it a wave of fresh sadness. How she longed to be back in the MoonClan nursery, curled up next to Nightrain and her comforting maternal presence. She also wondered if she'd ever see the Umbreon again. Her mind seemed to flee from her conscious senses on a tangent of its own. She could almost hear the words of Jetstar:

_You have reached your sixth moon, Starkit. The code of Arceus entitles you to become an apprentice. So, until you receive your warrior name, you will now be known as Starpaw. May you continue to serve the Clan, now and at the time of your leadership-_

Starkit forced herself out of the daydream. She would never be leader; not of MoonClan, at least. But at least she could be Starpaw. Starpaw. The name seemed to still her raging emotions and she emitted a ragged sigh.

Someday she'd have to choose between past and present in order to determine her future, but that day was not today.

_**A/N: I hope the ending of that chapter was not too weird. :S I read it over a couple of times and was not entirely satisfied, but I kept it anyway. Still unsure if that was the right thing to do. (-.-')**_

_**However, I've decided to do review responses like on another of my fics because you reviewers always make my day when I get an email that you've reviewed. :3 Here are the review responses for Chapter 4:**_

_**dudanni5: Well, I'm only fifteen, so Grade 11 and Year 11 must not be age equivalent. That is, unless you consider fifteen old, which I don't because I'm the youngest in my entire grade...**_

_**RainEpelt: So glad you like the story! I'm actually really excited that I've gotten so many positive reviews. I feel spoiled... Ehehe... :)**_

_**jadewing: That's such high praise! I can only hope this story continues to be one of the best fanfics you've read!**_

_**EliTwiVamp: Thank you for the luck regarding homework; after three weeks' experience, I can tell I'm going to need it! Also, I'll have you know I have most of the plot figured out already, so fair warning - I doubt anyone's gonna see the climax comin'! :D  
**_


	6. Not All It's Made Out to Be

WaterClan - Vaporeons

**Leader: **Pebblestar*

**Deputy: **Raindrop*

**Healer: **Reedfin (Aquapaw)

**Warriors: **

Ripplethorn, Splashtail, Creekshine, Puddlenose, Rapidwind, Riverfern, Mistyeyes, Waveheart

**Queens: **

Brookstone

**Apprentices:**

Driftpaw, Finpaw, Floodpaw, Aquapaw

**Kits:**

Rushkit, Bluekit, Streamkit, Shellkit

xxx

LeafClan - Leafeons

**Leader: **Blossomstar*

**Deputy: **Vinetalon*

**Healer: **Leppafur

**Warriors: **

Fernsong, Chestopond, Berryfrost, Flowerfall, Greenclaw, Dewstream,

Grassybrook, Bloomingtail

**Queens:**

Ivydust

**Apprentices: **

Pechapaw, Rawstpaw, Twigpaw, Meadowpaw

**Kits:**

Seedkit, Petalkit, Cloverkit

xxx

MoonClan - Umbreons

**Leader: **Jetstar*

**Deputy: **Shadowfoot*

**Healer: **Umbraspots

**Warriors:**

Shademoon, Blackshine, Onyxheart, Dreadpool, Sootstorm, Goldentooth, Duskpelt

**Queens:**

Nightrain, Slateriver

**Apprentices:**

Darkpaw, Ghostpaw, Ravenpaw

**Kits:**

Ebonykit, Sablekit

xxx

FireClan - Flareons

**Leader: **Burntstar*

**Deputy: **Heatspirit*

**Healer: **Torchstep (Burningpaw)

**Warriors:**

Flamepath, Scorchedfoot, Redfang, Ashblossom, Blazingheart, Flickernose, Charredfur

**Queens:**

Emberleaf, Cinderpool

**Apprentices:**

Burningpaw, Flarepaw, Scarletpaw

**Kits:**

Blazekit, Lavakit, Smokekit, Flamingkit, Coalkit

xxx

SunClan - Espeons

**Leader: **Shootingstar*

**Deputy: **Lightfang*

**Healer: **Echowind

**Warriors:**

Dawnpath, Rayspots, Morningfoot, Spiritcloud, Marbletail, Glowingfur, Silenteyes

**Queens:**

Brightleap, Shiningleaf

**Apprentices:**

Risingpaw, Everpaw

**Kits:**

Shinekit, Aurakit, Silverkit, Shimmerkit, Daykit, Flashkit

xxx

IceClan - Glaceons

**Leader: **Hailstar*

**Deputy: **Aurorapetal*

**Healer: **Freezefire (Windpaw)

**Warriors:**

Icytail, Blizzardeyes, Frozenclaw, Sparklingpool, Squallsong, Chillyfern

**Queens:**

Frostwater, Meltingflame, Snowdrop

**Apprentices:**

Glacierpaw, Windpaw, Flurrypaw, Crystal*

**Kits:**

Breezekit, Sleetkit, Floekit, Howlingkit, Frigidkit

xxx

LightningClan - Jolteons

**Leader: **Thunderstar*

**Deputy: **Staticriver*

**Healer: **Skystare

**Warriors:**

Cloudflower, Chargedust, Sparkfur, Zaptalon, Stormcloud, Runningstorm, Yellowblossom

**Queens:**

Shockfire, Strickenwing

**Apprentices:**

Boltpaw, Voltpaw, Joltpaw

**Kits:**

Strikekit, Ragingkit, Ampkit, Crashkit, Rumblekit, Currentkit*

_***Pokémon is shiny.**_

* * *

Starpaw awoke to a pit of dread sitting like a cold stone in her belly. _Leftovers from last night, no doubt, _she thought with an internal sigh.

However, there was no time now for self-pity. It was time to take care of Windrush's Berry garden. And Starpaw had absolutely no idea what to do or where to start.

"No harm in asking for a bit of help," Starpaw assured herself aloud, rising from her nest and stretching out like a Persian.

"Did somebody mention me?" Sparklingpool piped up from her nest across the den. She rolled over, betraying being awake to stare expectantly at Starpaw.

"If you think you're supposed to be help, I suggest you think again!" Starpaw was cheerfully able to be genuine when she was in her element of witty banter.

Sparklingpool allowed a smile to crack the stark, expressionless sheet of ice that was her face. It seemed to Starpaw as though the key to this Pokémon was through teasing humour. Noted.

"Actually, Crystal, I'll have you know I have been assigned to the healer duties before when there were, well, insufficient healers for duties. I know a thing or two about growing Berries."

_A day out with Sparklingpool?!_

Ignoring her conscience's screams of _No! Don't do it!_, Starpaw nodded her assent. She needed the help and she really didn't even know any of Crystal's other Clanmates well enough to ask them. Sparklingpool would have to do. Windrush's words from many sunrises ago rang clear through her head, so significant were they at this moment: _Sparklingpool hasn't made a lot of friends beyond her littermates..._

Maybe all the vain she-Glaceon needed was a true friend?

"Yes," Starpaw responded, feeling much more sure of herself, "I'd like it if you helped me with the Berry gardens."

Sparklingpool squinted a little, unsure if Starpaw was for real. Then her face defaulted back to Sparklingpool's trademark self-confident scowl. "Well, don't get too used to it. And be _grateful_, for Arceus' sake! Pest."

Sparklingpool would be Sparklingpool, it seemed. But still, Starpaw could tell she'd surprised the other Pokémon when she sincerely thanked her for her time and energy. And as the two Glaceons left for the gardens, Starpaw mused to herself in wonder:

_Huh! Even the Sparklingpools of the world are tolerable if you're genuine and you fight with the weapon of good spirits! _Dually _noted._

* * *

"Since this is supposed to be _your_ job, what do you think you should do first, genius?"

Starpaw stared at the Berries in front of her. They looked succulent and lush, not to mention absolutely fine on their own. "Gee, I don't know, Sparklingpool. They appear to be very well-conditioned to me."

"_Wrong!_" Sparklingpool snarled, getting all up in Starpaw's face. "Do you have eyes? Good, then look here. At the snow, stupid!"

"I see it," Starpaw replied in a measured tone.

"And...?" Sparklingpool prompted impatiently.

_What about it? Am I supposed to be looking for soil? There's no soil here! _Starpaw wanted to wail. _Is this some kind of joke? I grew up in the Clan territory known for rich soil!_

"I'm not just going to give you the answer. Start guessing!"

"Uh..." Starpaw murmured loudly, stalling for time, "first I need to dig up the snow to get to soil?"

Sparklingpool's mouth slid from a sly smirk to a frustrated frown. "We don't have soil in IceClan, Starkit."

All set to hastily correct the she-Glaceon from using the name of her former identity, Starpaw was many shades of surprised when what flew out of her mouth instead was: "It's Starpaw."

Sparklingpool looked so confounded by her companion's idiocy that she just sat down, shaking her head. "Unbelievable."

"I mean, it isn't really, I'm not really Starpaw, it's just a silly little thing I made up in my head," Starpaw felt the need to babble, realizing it only made things worse.

"You need to freeze the bases," Sparklingpool mumbled.

"The... pardon?"

"The Berry plant bases!" Sparklingpool snapped.

So, apparently Sparklingpool was just going to give her the answer. Instead of questioning the other Pokémon, though, Starpaw took her advice and began kicking snow partially up the base. It was the best way to freeze it that she could think of.

Suddenly, an icy blast of sharp wind bit past her, searing her pelt. She leapt around in hurt and surprise. "Sparklingpool, was that you?"

"Just trying to help out the plants. You, inconveniently, were in the way." Sparklingpool licked a forepaw lazily. She'd moved to an icy rock to sun and groom herself. The gall.

"If you want to help out me or the plants, leave," Starpaw grunted, feeling another irritated mood coming on.

"Suit yourself." Sparklingpool leapt, cat-like, down from the rock and surreptitiously vanished into the backdrop of the snowy prairie.

"Oh, Gastly curses!" Starpaw swore, using familiar MoonClan terminology. She hadn't heard the phrase used once since she'd been... what? Initiated into IceClan? Forced to join IceClan? She ignored Sparklingpool's behaviour - who cared anyway if that bratty she-Glaceon helped her? - and immediately felt the tendrils of self-pity take a hold of her again.

_Nope, not this time. I've got a job to do. No time for personal woes._

So, she took care of the Berries herself, doing the best she could to "freeze the bases" like Sparklingpool had instructed in her short period of mentoring. In addition, she removed all of the dead leaves hanging like... well, dead leaves. Lastly, she collected all the Berries the plants had dropped, figuring this had been what Sparklingpool had meant when she'd first asked Starpaw to look at the snow.

Starpaw trotted home at sunhigh, her mouth full of swaths of Berries, the evidence of all her hard work. As she was bounding through the snow towards the IceClan camp, something popped out from a large pile of snow in front of her, surprising her and causing her to drop her Berries.

"Oh, no!" Starpaw cried, angry at herself for spooking and glancing ahead to see exactly what it was that had unexpectedly startled her.

A blueish-gray Pokémon with a lithe body and two sharp claws at the end of each hand sneered back at her. Now, what was this? Then, Starpaw remembered who she was and decided to have a little fun.

"I am a noble IceClan warrior, who protects and defends the kingdom of this snowy hinterland! Bow before me!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. No warrior I ever heard speaks to me like that. I bet you's just some rogue Glaceon new to these parts that thinks royalty would be a nice place to be," the Pokémon replied, the red feather-like object atop its head flicking in mildly interested annoyance.

Humph. Starpaw would make this Pokémon believe her. "Cheeky fellow! What is your name? Do I need to see you back to camp to answer to Hailstar?"

However, the Pokémon just laughed. "What does it matter to you? Mama always warned me never to talk to rogues. Dangerous, she'd tell me. You dangerous, Glaceon?"

"I'm dangerous when I have to be. I'm a warrior." She said this, but Starpaw had to admit, she didn't feel much like a warrior at the moment, kneeling pathetically to pick up her fallen Berries.

In response, the brazen Pokémon had the nerve to flash out a clawed paw and snatch one of the Yache Berries from the ground. Equally quickly, it popped the Berry, much to Starpaw's horror, right into its mouth.

"Well, whether you's a warrior or not, Mama's gonna be happy I was able to steal from you. Sneasels like us don't like Glaceons like you. Y'all think you's royalty or something." The Pokémon scooped up an armful more of various Berries and sped off with astounding speed, calling over its shoulder as it went, "Give my regards to IceClan!"

"Thief!" Starpaw spat into the now still, silent air after the Pokémon - Sneasel - had gone. Only a meager amount of Berries were left, hardly enough to justify bringing all the way back to camp. But if she brought nothing back with her, some Glaceon would be bound to wonder where all the harvestable Berries had gone.

_Never again, _Starpaw thought, _will I ever take on these healer duties. I am a warrior, and if I can't even convince a stupid Sneasel of that, then I've really got to step up my game._

* * *

"That's it?!"

Well, that was inevitable. Starpaw had been expecting that, at least. She'd elected not to tell the Clan leader about the run-in with the Sneasel for fear that it might delay her becoming a warrior. Some things were better left unsaid.

"Yes. Hopefully there will be more next dawn when I check again Hailstar."

The Clan leader looked puzzled, but he nodded agreeably. "Yes, I'm sure that's just the case. I mean, it isn't like it's your fault, Crystal. That's fine. Good, good. You can put these in cold storage in the healers' den."

A chill rippled through Starpaw's pelt when Hailstar had told her it wasn't her fault. She was pretty sure the feeling was only guilt for not telling her leader the entire truth, but was there any way that he could know what had really happened?

_Unless he has nothing better to do with his time than to stalk you and make sure you're not getting into trouble, _Starpaw reprimanded herself. _Sorry, Hailstar, but you don't need to know everything this time._

Starpaw left Hailstar's den for the cold storage. Asking the aid of Snowdrop, who was nearby, to provide her with a couple of Icy Winds to preserve the Berries, she ensured that the delicacies were tucked neatly away.

Now it was time to learn an Icy Wind technique of her own, to avoid further embarrassment of having to ask another Clanmate for freezing assistance next sunhigh as well.

_Yup, I'll do better next sunrise. _

She hoped.

_**A/N: Well, I'm back at it! This was maybe a tad shorter than I would've liked, but I needed to get back into my writing again after my little leave of absence. Sorry about the wait!**_


End file.
